


A Little Gale's Push

by BlackAce70



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Shota, Spanking, Titjob, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Sophie and Lowen are out training in the forest one bright afternoon when Sophie decides to have a little fun and teach Lowen a brand new lesson. One that the two of them will end up enjoying. Commissioned by Scrib_eyeSteak
Relationships: Lowen/Sophie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Little Gale's Push

“Haaaaaah!” 

“Hyaaaa!” 

The various sounds and glows of magic being used could be heard filling the air as the lovely mana observer Sophie was in the middle of an intense training session with the young staff user, Lowen. It was growing late within the afternoon, the two mages out in a clearing within the forest just outside of the castle grounds. The Halidom could be faintly seen in the far distance. Lowen sat down on top of an old sliced-off tree stump. Catching his breath while he watched on in amazement at Sophie’s proficiency with her new healing prowess. Ever since she had acquired her new Mana Spiral abilities, the older observer had requested his assistance in helping her test out her new capabilities. 

Seeing this as a chance to be helpful, as well as a chance to grow a little stronger along the way, Lowen happily accepted. Looking forward to spending the day training alongside his fellow mage user. 

“Wow,” He breathed, watching the green light slowly fade away from the staff, “It’s amazing how fast you were able to get it.”

With the light dimming and feeling the flow of her mana stop, Sophie wiped the beads of sweat that had formed on her brow, “Mhm!” She beamed, smiling warmly towards Lowen, “And it’s all thanks to my cute and wonderful little teacher.” She teased with a wink, earning her a prominent blush from the young mage himself. Giggling, she continued, “I have to admit, with the way you managed to help me. You were able to provide so much insight on a level I had not expected to see from you. I must confess, with the way things stand, I highly doubt that there would be anything left for me to teach you at this rate.” 

“That’s not true,” Protested Lowen, who quickly rose to his feet to look up at Sophie whilst shaking his head, “There’s still a lot of things that I’m inexperienced with. Things that only you could teach me with…” He finished in a quiet tone unconsciously bringing his gaze towards Sophie’s body. Taking in just how beautiful and entrancing she was to him. 

And such a gaze was not missed by Sophia, “Oh my,” She muttered before giggling, “To think Lowen would be naughtier than I expected.” She teased earning a deep blush from the boy. 

“I-I th-that’s…” 

“But, it’s not like it’s a bad thing, you ARE a growing boy. It’s only natural that you would be interested in something like this,” She smiled with her eyes closed, “Perhaps, I can help you out in that regard.” 

“Eh?” Lowen’s eyes widened, his ears unable to believe what he had just heard, “R-Really?” 

Sophie paused for a moment, internally debating as to whether she should continue on this path. Lowen was such a sweet boy, and she wasn’t sure if it was right playing around with a boy who was earnestly hanging on to every word she spoke. 

_ ‘On the other hand…’  _ The traitorous part of my mind spoke,  _ ‘He IS quite the cutie, even more so than the prince himself.’ _

After a moment of silent internal debating, Sophie’s gaze returned back to the awaiting young mage with a soft smile on her graceful features.    


-X-

The sounds of twin moans filled the sunsetting sky as Sophie and Lowen were engaged in a passionate makeout session. Holding each other close as their tongue danced around with one another. Lowen stood on top of the tree stump, allowing him to have some height and leverage with Sophie as he held on to her. But even then he still found himself standing on his tiptoes just to be able to reach up and kiss the woman on the lips. Meanwhile with Sophie; the woman had her hand situated on Lowen’s small shoulders to keep herself steady. Though the woman wasn’t the most skilled when it came to this type of intimacy, it didn’t take much to overwhelm Lowen. Though she could feel the small boy trying his best to return the kiss with the same amount of fervor. 

_ ‘He’s so determined, it’s actually really cute,’  _ She giggled mentally, sinking down to her knees to allow Lowen more leverage, she let out a cute muffled squeak of surprise when the boy’s hands had reached down and gave her rear a firm squeeze. Something that she did not expect from the bold verdette. 

“Mm, my, I didn’t think you could be so forward Lowen,” She said breaking away from the kiss with both of them rather breathless. A trail of saliva connected between the two before breaking, neither one having experienced something as hot as that before, “It would seem that I underestimated you a little bit.” 

Rising back to her feet, Sophie took this time to fiddle around and removing her mantle. Casting it aside and letting it pool on the ground away from them. Lowen’s pale cheek flushed red as he got a better look at Sophie’s chest. With Sophie ridding herself of her trademark cloak, it allowed him to see her sizeable cleavage window. The visible boob crack leading into the crevasse of her bust. He had been so entranced by her appearance, he hadn’t noticed her crouching down before him, removing his coat as well as pulling down his pants. Which caused his cock to flop out semi-erect, surprising the cleric. While the size was nothing too particularly noteworthy, Lowen was definitely larger than the average boy around his age group, which more than impressed Sophie.

“Hee hee, what a big boy you are down here,” She giggled giving his member a brief kiss, “Seems you’re more of a man than I thought.” 

“M-Ms. Sophie,” He stuttered before gasping once he felt Sophie’s soft hands wrapped around his length and began pumping. Her movements nice and slow and the smoothness of her hands felt heavenly to the young mage user. 

Sophie giggled cutely, “If you think this feels good now. Then you haven’t seen anything yet,” Before Lowen could ask what she meant by that, the mana user slowly took Lowen’s cock into her mouth. Letting out a soft moan as inch after inch of the young mage’s cock disappeared into her mouth. Once she ended up at the base of his cock, feeling him tickle the back of her throat, she began moving. 

Lowen couldn’t hold back the moans and gasps of pleasure leaving him as Sophie bobbed her head up and down holding onto his waist to keep herself steady as she sucked off the cute boy in front of her. As she looked up, she let out a muffled giggle, watching as the boy’s face flush with ecstasy. Lowen grabbed hold by her head to keep himself steady on his quickly wobbling legs. The pleasure that was building up and racking his mind was too much for him to handle or for his body to keep up with.    
  
“M-Ms. Sophie,” He gasped, his cock twitching inside of the Mana user’s mouth. Pre leaking out and his cock swelling as he could feel himself getting close, “Ms. Sophie, I’m… I’m gonna-”

However, before he could even finish, Sophie quickly took Lowen’s cock out of her mouth. Stunning the boy as he looked down with a mix of shock and protest; wondering why she would stop all of a sudden. But the lady merely giggled as she started fiddling with her top. Pulling them down to where her breasts popped out, fully free and out of in the open, “I figured instead of making you cum with my mouth. Why not use something even better to help you climax. Don’t you agree?” 

With a hot and heavy blush staining his cheeks, Lowen swallowed by nodded wide-eyed as Sophie freed her breasts from her top and wrapped them around his length. The boy mewling at the soft sensation enveloping him as she massaged her tits up and down his cock. Making the boy buck his hips to the rhythm wanting to feel more of his teacher’s chest around his cock. The orgasm that had initially started to subside returned back with a fierce vengeance, steadily rising until it would reach a boiling point. The help of Sophie’s mouth suckling softly on the tip was what sent him over the edge. Throwing his head back with a sharp cry, Lowen’s balls clenched as he released his seed. 

Eyes widening from the first splurt shooting into her mouth, Sophie removed the cock from her mouth as Lowen came all over her face and chest. Prompting the woman to close an eye as a strand of cum hit her on the face. The woman in disbelief at how much he was shooting out, by the time his orgasm has died down, her chest and part of her face was sticky with his seed. 

“Hee hee, so much Mana,” She giggled cutely, licking her lips of some of the cum that dribbled down. “You’re certainly quite the healthy young boy to produce this much. I’m gonna have a lot of fun helping you regulate this.” She hummed, polishing Lowen’s member before giving a sultry look.

She looked up at the boy, “Ready for more?” 

Lowen blushed deeply and could only offer a meek nod. 

-x-

“Now then Lowen,” Began Sophie as she spread her legs. Showing off her pink-colored pussy to the young boy, “Do you know what this is?” 

Deciding to take things further and up a notch, Sophie fully undressed and left her body completely bare for the young Lowen to see. Sitting down on the tree stump where Lowen previously just occupied. With her panties dangling shamelessly from one of her ankles, the young mage stood mesmerized at the sight before him. It was only her soft and sweet voice that managed to bring him back as he heard her question, nodding eagerly.

“Of course,” He said with a hint of pride in his voice, “I had gotten the talk from Orion a while back.” 

Sophie blinked, having not expected that answer from him, “I see…” She would make sure to have a talk with Orion later. To ensure that the man had not taught him anything inappropriate, given his infamous reputation with the ladies. 

Either way, none of that mattered at the moment anymore. Silently inviting him with open arms, Sophie helped guide the boy’s member to her entrance and allowed him to do the rest. Feeling him slowly enter her caused Sophie’s nails to dig into the bark of the tree stump. A sharp gasp leaving her mouth as she threw her head back in pleasure; Lowen’s massive cock being bigger than she previously expected as it invaded her insides. Seeing the type of reaction he had garnered from Sophie, Lowen stopped. Believing that what he was doing was harming the woman instead of pleasing her. 

“N-No, no Lowen, keep going,” She spoke in an almost desperate manner while pulling him in close, “It feels amazing, don’t you stop now.” 

“R-Really,” He looked up innocently, “It doesn’t hurt?” 

Sophie shook her head with a slight shiver, offering a calming if admittedly, a flushed smiled on her face to Lowen. The mint-haired boy took that as an encouraging sign to keep going. Holding on tight to the older woman’s thighs, Lowen started to move his hips and thrust his cock deep inside of Sophie. His movements were fast and eager, letting himself slowly being swept up in the pleasure of being inside of a woman for the first time. 

“G-Goodness,” Uttered a breathless Sophie, who hadn’t expected this type of assertiveness from Lowen at all. Though he was clearly inexperienced and letting his excitement take over for him. The young mage user more than made up for this with his vigorous thrusting, his wonderful shota cock pumping deeply into her core and hitting her sweet spots in ways she never imagined. “Just like that, you’re doing wonderful Lowen,” She gasped, holding onto the boy tightly. 

Whether he had heard the praise or not mattered little in the end, as Lowen’s fucking unconsciously started to pick up. Forcing Sophie leaned back and steady herself, putting her hand behind her against the stump to keep herself propped as Lowen’s railed her tight core. 

“M-Ms.Sophie,” Lowen gasped, feeling his cock beginning to throb uncontrollably, “I-I’m… I’m gonna…”

“It’s alright Lowen, go ahead,” She cooed sweetly, rubbing the boy on the head, “Let it all out.” 

That was all the encouragement he needed as he slammed deep inside and released his second load inside of Sophie, throwing all of his weight onto her and ending up faceplanting into her breasts. Sophie let out a shudder of bliss as she felt Lowen’s thick cum shoot inside of her. Her toes curling up a bit from the pleasure washing over her body. The two remained the way they were for a few long moments until Sophie pulled Lowen away from her chest. Who was completely red with embarrassment.

“Sorry,” He mumbled, upset that he couldn’t last long. 

“It’s alright sweetie,” Sophia smiled as she wiped Lowen’s face. Sweatdropping a bit when she saw his cute face was covered in his own come still on her breasts, “You’re still inexperienced to the whole thing, so it’s only natural that you wouldn’t have the necessary stamina to last long, yet.” She assured, cupping his face slightly. Lowen looked up at her. 

“Really?” 

Sophia nodded, “Mhm, in fact, here,” Standing up from the stump, she propped Lowen on top of it before she positioned herself in front of the boy. Bending forward and showing off her lovely rear to the shota, “There, how about we try this position?” 

Lowen blushed and gulped at the sight presented to him. Feeling his cock twitch slightly in anticipation, he grabbed hold of Sophia’s hips and plunged his cock back inside of her. Shivering at the feeling of his cum still inside her, but he didn’t let that deter him from fucking the lovely older Mana user. The new position allowing him to thrust at a more stable and eager pace. So eager, that he held nothing back and started railing her more aggressively, much to the woman’s surprise.

“O-Oh my,” Sophia held onto her hat to keep it from falling off. Her tits swaying animatedly back and forth from the intense motions, “E-Easy now Lowen, I’m not going anywhere.” 

The boy could barely hear her over the loud plapping sounds filling air alongside his heart pounding within his eardrums. Unable to control his hips erratic hips as he railed out his older mentor’s pussy. He couldn’t believe how amazing having sex felt, how good his cock was feeling with Sophia’s insides gripping him all around, it was an odd and indescribable sensation, almost painful from how tight she was around him, but a good type of pain if that made any sense to himself. 

_ ‘I-Is this how adults get to feel all the time?’  _ He thought to himself, a slight twinge of jealousy filling his chest at the fact that adults got to feel this way all time while he couldn’t. He wished he had discovered something like this much sooner. 

That thought alone seemed to have awoken something within Lowen as he increased his pace. Slamming his hips harder into Sophia’s ass, causing a notable ripple as his grip around her wide hips grew firmer. The sheer forced nearly toppled the woman over as Sophia moaned louder and shamelessly, her legs beginning to quake and buckled as she tried to keep her hat from falling. The mage grabbing ahold of one of her large breasts. Fondling them as her body shuddered, quickly approaching yet another powerful orgasm, her pussy quivering helplessly around Lowen’s cock. The boy in question reaching yet another climax as he hilted himself inside of her. 

Mewling happily, she looked back over her shoulder and saw that Lowen was panting a little heavily. Showing clear signs of fatigue, no surprise there as he had been giving it his all. Smiling, she slid off of him and turned around. Pushing the young boy onto his back on top of the log as she straddled his waist, stunning the young mage. 

“Eh? M-Ms. Sophia?”

“Shh,” She placed a gentle finger to his lips, “This time, let Sis do all the work.” 

With that said, she lowered herself gingerly onto his cock. Even after all this time, she could never get enough of him filling her insides. Soon Lowen was treated to the sight of Sophia bouncing up and down his cock, the lovely beauty’s chest bounced entrancingly, her asscheek clapping audibly against his hips while her entire sweaty body glistening under the bright sun, giving her an even more irresistible appearance. As the older woman worked hard for the younger boy’s pleasure. 

“M-Ms. Sophia,” He moaned, as he struggled to buck his hips upward a bit. Trying his best to match her pace. 

_ ‘Even while exhausted, he’s still trying to make sure I feel good. So cute,’  _ She giggled softly to herself before speaking up, “Sweetie, if it’s becoming too much for you. I can slow down if you like.” 

“N-No, I can handle it,” Lowen said, shaking his head in refusal at her offer. If this was a test to show off what he could do, he didn’t want there to be any handicaps. He wanted Ms. Sophia to feel just as good as he was at this very moment. Sophia smiled and leaned forward, pressing her breasts against Lowen’s small chest as she made out with the young boy. Lowen instantly wrapping his arms around Sophia’s waist in an attempt to keep her close to him. Their sweat covered body rubbing shamelessly against one another as their hips smacked on another. 

“M-Ms. Sophia,” Lowen gasped, feeling himself getting close. “I-I’m-”

“Wait, not yet!” 

Startled by the shout, Lowen watched Sophia rip herself off his cock, much to his protest. But was soon replaced with her taking his cock into his mouth once more. Feeling his immense size drilling deep into the very back of her throat.  _ ‘He’s gotten even bigger,’  _ The mage noted as she swallowed his cock with relative ease. Keeping her hand firmly planted at the side of the stump as she bobbed her head fervently up and down. Feeling Lowen getting closer to cumming. 

“Ms. Sophia!” With one finaly thrust, Lowen bucked his hips and hilted himself in her throat and came deep in her mouth. Reaching down and holding her head in place as he shot his final and surprisingly still thick load. Sophia’s eyes fluttered, swallowing unconsciously as her body was wracked with another intense climax. Squirting out both her juice and some of the shota’s excess seed onto the ground. Once she felt him let up, she pulled away with a gasp and smiled at Lowen. 

“Dear Lord, that was amazing Lowen,” She praised, “I didn’t know you had it in you. You’ve filled me up and covered me in so much mana to last me a lifetime.” She giggled, running her fingers along her cum coated face. 

The young mage’s face flushed bright red as he gave a shaky nod, “Y-Yeah.”

“Oh dear, are you exhausted,” She said, putting a hand to her cheek, “Would you like me to heal you up. If so, I can-” 

“N-No, I’m fine!” He said, quickly sitting up, “I’m fine, what about you, weren’t you getting tired yourself.”

Sophia shook her head, “Nope, in fact, I’m more than willing to go another round if you’re up to it.” 

Lowen beamed, “Sure!” 

Sophia giggled before yelping as Lowen attacked her lips with his own once more in a fierce passionate kiss. Making the woman moan as they both dropped to the ground. Ways away from the two of them, their staffs stood crossed with one another as their owners indulged in the other’s body. 

-X-

“My Lowen that was amazing.” 

Those were the only words that were able to be managed out by Sophie as both she and Lowen rested against the tree trunk. Heavy pants of exhaustion leaving the two lovers as they basked in the afterglow of the intense copulation. Looking up to the stars while the gentle evening breeze provided a cool relief to the two mana wielders. No words were spoken between the two as they enjoyed the other’s company. 

_ ‘I wonder if I had made the right choice taking things as far as I did,’  _ Sophie thought to herself, looking up to the boy seated on the stump as she gently rubbed his leg.  _ ‘I just hope Louise doesn’t come to find out about this.’  _ She finished with a bead of sweat rolling down, hoping that Lowen would keep this secret between them. 

As for the boy in question, the mint haired shota’s mind was focused on another matter,  _ ‘I wonder if this will show Big Sis that I’m a grown-up now.’  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, be sure to check out some of my other works on here. And for more SFW stories, go on Fanfiction.net, my name is the same over there as it is here. Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter for the latest updates to any stories. https://twitter.com/Ace70Black
> 
> And if you want to commission me, contact me on my Discord at Blackace70#8153


End file.
